


kiss today goodbye (and point me toward tomorrow)

by sailingthecs



Series: No matter where life takes us [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Years, Nothing graphic just nostalgic, aka Shannon rip, discussions of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthecs/pseuds/sailingthecs
Summary: The start of the new year is a little bittersweet for Eddie. Luckily, Buck is there to listen.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: No matter where life takes us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	kiss today goodbye (and point me toward tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy end of the decade and start of a new one! Posting/reading fic isn't a bad way to do it, I think. :)
> 
> This was supposed to be really fluffy, but Eddie had something else to say so here we are! 
> 
> Title from What I Did for Love from the musical A Chorus Line.

Buck groaned as the bed shifted. He buried his head further into his pillow and groaned again loudly as his husband kept crawling further up the bed. 

Eddie leaned over Buck and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. “Buenos días, mi amor.”

Smiling softly into his pillow, Buck knew he couldn’t give into his husband this easily. “’M sleeping, leave me alone.”

Eddie slid a leg over Buck’s lower back so he was straddling his husband. Slowly, he began to rub Buck’s shoulders. “There are much better things to do on a morning like this, querido.”

Buck’s voice was muffled by his pillowcase. “I don’t know babe… you might have to remind me what we could be doing.”

“Well, for starters, Christopher is at Hen and Karen’s house all day today.” Eddie’s voice was warm and filled with laughter.

“Okay… is there anything else? I’m not sure that’s a good enough reason to pull my head out of this pillow.”

“How about…it’s the first day of the new year, and I just happened to bring a bottle of champagne to bed because I wanted to have a little private celebration with the love of my life?”

Buck buried his face a little harder into the pillow as he blushed, his heart fluttering. He still couldn’t believe he got to have this, that someone could love him this much.

Eddie lifted up slightly as Buck turned beneath him. Buck’s husband had wild bedhead, a piece of hair falling over Eddie’s eyes just like the way Buck liked it.

Eddie smiled down at Buck. “Happy New Year, mi vida.”

“Happy New Year, babe.”

Helpless to resist kissing Eddie’s smile, Buck put his hands around his husband’s neck and pulled him down. They kissed softly for a few minutes, just enjoying the connection and the peace of the morning.

With one last soft kiss to Buck’s cheek, Eddie pulled away and sat up. He grinned at Buck’s whine. “I believe I promised you champagne.”

Eddie crawled off Buck and reached for his bedside table. Buck propped himself up on his elbow and admired the muscles of his husband’s back as he poured champagne from the bottle. “Remind me again why we wore sleep pants to bed last night? Christopher isn’t even home to traumatize.”

“Because we’re so used to it?”

Buck hummed in agreement. “That’s fair. Old habits, I guess. Although I don’t mind… _unwrapping_ you now.”

Eddie swatted Buck’s hand away as it stretched out for the waistband of his sweatpants. “Champagne first, then other stuff. The champagne is chilled right now, querido.” 

“No hanky panky?” Buck pouted dramatically.

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up. “Not if you call it hanky panky. That’s going to give me nightmares, it sounds like something a kid would say.”

“New Year’s resolution: don’t… call… it… hanky panky.” Buck murmured, pretending to write it down on an imaginary list.

“You want your glass or not?”

“Yes please, sorry Mr. Diaz sir.”

Eddie flicked Buck on the shoulder lightly and handed over a glass. They settled side by side against the headboard of the bed.

“To a New Year and a new decade. Here’s hoping it only gets better.”

“Happy New Year, babe,” Buck muttered back. He took a sip of champagne and closed his eyes. The bubbly taste of the champagne and the warmth of his husband’s body against his felt right, and he leaned down to press his lips to his husband’s shoulder.

Eddie was quiet, tilting his head back against the wall. “I love you, Evan.”

Buck smiled into his husband’s warm skin. “I love you too. What time is it, anyways?”

“Just after 8.”

“AM? On New Year’s Day? Did you sleep at all?” Buck said teasingly. His smile dropped though when he looked up at Eddie and noticed the slight shadows under the other man’s eyes. “Babe? Did you sleep?”

“Can I be blamed for wanting to celebrate early with you?” At Buck’s frown, Eddie sighed. “Yeah, a little. I just don’t sleep well with all the –,“ he waved a hand around, and Buck nodded, understanding his husband meant the fireworks.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, it’s been getting better, especially if I know it’s coming.”

“Like New Year’s Eve.”

Eddie nodded, his eyes far off, looking at something Buck couldn’t see. “Yeah, it takes me less by surprise. Had trouble really sleeping though. I felt like I kept tossing and turning.”

“The beer from the party just put me right to sleep, I’m sorry I didn’t notice,” Buck frowned guiltily. 

Eddie’s lips quirked in a brief smile. “You were snoring too. I kept having to roll you over.” Buck nudged his husband’s shoulder with his briefly at the insult but kept silent. “It wasn’t even the fireworks so much as…as what I ended up thinking about.”

Buck kept himself still, not wanting to disturb Eddie. 

“At one point, I was trying to make lists so I could sleep, stop thinking in circles, you know. And I started making resolutions because of New Year’s. And I thought to myself ‘spoil Buck and Chris even more this year’ and it led me to thinking that I couldn’t believe how lucky I am to have you both.” Eddie’s eyes flickered to Buck, and the look of warmth in his eyes drew Buck in. They both leaned in for a kiss, savoring each other.

Eddie pulled back and rested his forehead against Buck for a minute. “Thinking of the good things, I think - everyone who wasn’t lucky enough to make it back, it made me think of them, and I was expecting it, I’d been preparing for that. But the ghost I wasn’t prepared for tonight was Shannon.”

Buck drew in a sharp breath and held it. He hadn’t been expecting that either.

“I just wish she was here to see this. I think…divorce would have been good for us. We’d turned into such different people, but we could act as such a good team still. And the guilt just got me for a minute. That I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s because she isn’t here.”

Buck couldn't stop his soft, hurt noise on Eddie’s behalf. “You can’t think that way babe. We didn’t end up together because Shannon isn’t here.”

“I know that, it’s just – it was harder to remember when I already wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Buck leaned his head against Eddie’s. “I think Shannon would’ve approved of us. I always liked her. She was spunky.”

“She would have enjoyed watching us stumble around each other.” Buck can hear the smile in his husband’s voice. “I think she would have liked to see us happy.”

“I think so too.” 

“Eventually, I just had to get out of bed. Get out of my own head. And I wanted to start the day out right, celebrate.”

“Hence the champagne.”

“Hence the champagne. I didn’t want to bring the mood down this morning, on the first day of the year.”

Buck’s heart ached to listen to his husband. “Listen to me, Eddie. You didn’t bring the mood down. I’d rather listen to you, and try to help you than drink a thousand glasses of champagne, okay? _I love you._ “

Eddie swallowed and nodded, his eyes searching Buck’s face for something. He must have found it, because he lowered his head to rest on Buck’s shoulder, his own shoulders dropping like a weight had lifted.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun trace lines on their bedroom wall and sipping their champagne. Eventually, Eddie leaned away to put their glasses on the bedside table. When he settled himself back on the bed, he picked up Buck’s hand and gently cradled it. 

Buck watched curiously as Eddie traced each of his fingers, listing as he reaches each one. “New Year’s resolutions: one. Finish this bottle of champagne with my _gorgeous_ husband. Two: pick up our son from his sleepover and make him pancakes for dinner, because it makes him happy. Three: go to work, to the job that I love, and help people. Four: remember how lucky I am to be here, and to have the life I do. And five: starting right now, right here, spoil my boys as much as they’ll let me.”

Buck choked up a little as Eddie kissed the back of his hand at the end of the list. “I think I can get on board with all of those.”

“Good, because I have _so_ many ideas to spoil you before Christopher gets home.” Eddie’s smirk was dirty, and Buck could feel himself blush.

“Well, I like the sound of that, tell me-,“ The rest of what Buck has to say was lost in the kiss Eddie gives him, and Buck definitely wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! <3
> 
> Come say hi on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liesoverthec) if you want!


End file.
